Feawen's flight
by Elemmr
Summary: Kellrion's girlfriend is in trouble... and as usual, Legolas is there for his brother to help him in his time of need...
1. Default Chapter

As she brushed Kellrion's lips with hers in farewell, Fë felt exhilarated, on top of the world. Her son at her side, she headed for the huge adventure playground the place boasted, a smile on her face. Only a few days ago, Minyadan had spoken his first word, "Naneth", and "Ada" had followed within a matter of seconds. His latest triumph was the word "but", generally shrieked immediately before an act of disobedience and mischief.

An hour later, he was at it again. "Min, come on, it's time to go home." Fë coaxed and cajoled her son from the foot of a set of steps leading up to a rope bridge, a swinging rope and a long, winding tunnel. "But!" Her wayward child smiled at her innocently and disappeared into the tunnel, the one place she couldn't reach him or see him from the ground. Hitching up her dress a little, Fë was preparing to ascend the short flight of steps when a male form slammed into the back of her. "Wha-" A hand was clapped over her mouth; she bit it, but the man refused to let go. Spinning her round, he pushed her to the floor, ripping at her dress and clawing at the tender exposed skin as he did so; never once did he remove his hand from her mouth. He knelt astride her, pinning her to the ground, and used his free hand to lift her dress up to her waist until her entire lower body was exposed to his hungry gaze.

Fëawen felt sick, mind-crushingly, soul-wrenchingly sick to the stomach. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, and her struggles did nothing save excite her assailant until his lust overcame him. She felt him pushing and grunting against her; he was invading her and she was in agony. _Please, Valar, close my womb against this stranger's seed…_ The words sprang unbidden to her mind; they sounded strange and had no meaning for her tortured mind but she had no time to dwell on them as he came again, forcing her harder against the ground; the bark-chippings pressed into her back and for one conscious moment she remembered where she was, and with whom. _Don't let him find Min, please, no…_her torment seemed to last for hours as he ruined her over and over again.

After nearly a quarter of an hour, Arvedui was satisfied. His hand still over the wretched girl's mouth, he brought his face close to hers. "If anyone hears what happened here today, I shall return and have my fun once again, before killing you and taking my… entertainment from your corpse. Do you understand?" Fëawen's wide, terrified eyes spoke for her as she nodded. Arvedui straightened his victim's skirts before taking his leave and disappearing into the undergrowth at the foot of the trees. Fe watched him go, her thoughts a confused jumble. _Don't let me die here – Where's Min? – Kel – I'm dying – he's stolen everything from me- help…_.

Ten minutes later, she finally gathered the wits and courage to scream.


	2. 2

Here you are, chapter two already. I didn't really leave the previous one on much of a cliff-hanger, but this is a good one.

In a council with their father Thranduil and their guest Lord Elrond of Rivendell, Kellrion and Legolas heard a distant anguished cry. Legolas glanced at his father as Kellrion rushed from the room, calling his apologies over his shoulder. Legolas was not far behind him, having asked permission to leave – a rare occurrence, for him. The two elven lords sat stunned and more than a little anxious, staring in the direction of the shriek.

Kel pounded onto the courtyard, his brother on his heels. "Kel! You go towards the rose gardens! I'll go towards the lake! Shout if you find her, and I'll do the same!" At a nod from his elder brother, Legolas veered off the path. He would search his area twice, then go to find his brother. The chances were, Kel would forget to shout. _Or be unable to…_Legolas shuddered and ran faster.

After five minutes, Thranduil half-rose to follow the princes, but Elrond Halfelven caught his arm and shook his head. "Your sons are the best elves to look after Fë. You know how close she and your Kel are, and she dotes upon Legolas as if he were her own brother. They will take care of whatever the situation is out there." Thranduil sat down heavily. "As usual, you are right, my friend. I just wish there was something I could do… Fë is such a sweet, kind girl, and I fear for my grandson. Who knows what evil has befallen them both?" Elrond sighed and shook his head. "Whatever it is, they will cope. She hasn't screamed again, at least." Thranduil's frown deepened. "But is that a good or a bad thing?"

"Fë! FË! Where are you?" Kellrion was running desperately around the grounds, knowing it had been his love that screamed. He remembered at last where she had been going when he last saw her, outside the council, and realised that his son might also be in danger. "FË!" He burst out of the trees to see her lying on the floor, looking dazed., unmoving. _Valar… no… please no…_

TBC… 

**Cliffie, people!**


	3. Chapter 3

SouthernGaelic: No, actually, he's not an elf., and they're not. Hehehe… here goes chapter 3. 

"Fë?" He knelt beside her, relieved to see her eyes open, despite her dazed expression. "What's happened? Where's Min?" The latter promptly toddled out of a tunnel and grinned at his father. "But?" The young child enquired. Kel visibly relaxed before turning back to Fë. "Fë, what happened? Are you OK?" To his great surprise, the girl seemed to shake herself mentally before replying. "Of course… I'm… fine. I… fell off the playground." "What were you doing up there?" Fë paused, searching for an excuse. "Trying to get Min down… the little scamp…" Kel searched her eyes, knowing she was lying. He saw a sadness and fear that could never come from a mere fall. Then, as his gaze left her face for the first time since he had arrived, he noted the torn silk of her dress. "What happened to your dress?" Again, Fë struggled to think of an answer. "It caught… on that." She pointed to a piece of metal jutting out from the frame as Legolas appeared behind his brother, keeping his distance to give the two a moment to reassure each other they were all right. In fact, this was the last thing Fë was doing. Kellrion tried once more, noting with horror the gashes leading down from her shoulder. "What are these scratches?" He reached to touch her face, to comfort her, but she jerked away, pulling at the fabric of her dress to hide her wounds. "I scraped it on the metal… when I fell… don't you have a meeting you're meant to be in?" She hastily leapt to her feet. "It can wait." Kel rose too, and reached for her hand, wondering at the way she flinched and wrenched ither hand from his gripown. "No! I mean, no. No, you should go back. Assure your father that his borders – or at least the palace walls – are safe, and that Min and I are fine." Kel met her eye. "But _are_ you?" For answer, she turned away. "Of course. I just need to change out of this," she held up the ripped cloth, "and into something not torn." With this, she gathered her son into her arms and began the long walk back to the palace. Legolas and Kel watched her go, before meeting each other's gaze to silently ask each other what was happening. _I don't know, brother,_ each told the other,_ I just don't know._ Kellrion son of Thranduil, however, was not one to let things lie. _But I intend to find out._

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you are. Chapter 4.**

Fë stared into her mirror. Her eyes looked hollow, her face was pale and drawn, and she barely recognised herself. Kel's younger sister, Nostariel, appeared in the doorway. "Just to let you know, Fë, that Min and I will be in the kitchens. Cook's teaching us to make scones, though she says there was never a scone-maker to match you, of course. As usual, she says you're welcome back any time." Fë had worked in the kitchens for most of her life, until Minyadan was born and Kel's involvement confessed. The kindly old cook had been like a mother to her; Fë had been orphaned and taken in by the woman at a young age and often visited her now that the prince insisted Fë live as a princess, at least for a little while. "Thank you, Riel, and thank you for looking after Minyadan for me. I just don't feel at all well this afternoon." Fë managed a weak smile at Nostariel before she left, then slumped on the bed in despair. She hated lying, especially to Kel, and now it seemed she was doomed to keep up the charade forever, or suffer needlessly again, and die. She felt dirty, abused. She went to run herself a bath.

Once back in the council, the brothers had spoken only of official business, but Thranduil noticed that his eldest child seemed somewhat subdued; hardly commenting at all, Kel seemed lost in his own thoughts. Judging by his face, they were troubling him greatly. Legolas, however, seemed determined to focus on the business at hand. "No word from the mines, you say, Lord Elrond? I take it this is Mithrandir's information. They _would _insist on going back… a plague on the stiff necks of dwarves!" The younger prince was larger than life, over animated to falsely show enthusiasm. They would have to be spoken to, later.

Fë slipped into the water, but to her dismay, the feeling of filth did not go away. She sank lower into the bath, pondering whether to confess the truth to Kel. There was nothing he could do to put things right, now. _And if I continue to flinch from his touch…_she shuddered at even the thought of a man's hands upon her, _he'll leave me… I'll have to leave the only mother I ever had… and Kel, the best thing I ever had happen to me, will be gone… _She remembered her last comfort, and realised that he, too, could be snatched from her. _If Kel wants Minyadan…_An elven tear joined the waters already shimmering around her.

TBC… 


End file.
